Little Hands Fit in My Own
by RiYuYami
Summary: After Jou finds Yami almost beaten to death and afraid to be near anyone but the blond, he allows the boy to live with him. Soon feelings develop between the two and something marvelous comes into their lives... Dragonshipping mpreg major Yami!angst
1. Chapter 1

There needs to be more Dragonshipping Fanfiction… I know that this story isn't the first Dragonshipping mpreg, someone else wrote one and it was very pretty.

This is part of my secret project, I promised myself I wouldn't start posting until I wrote five chapters, and I have. The second part is a picture, but not for this story.

Summery: After Jou finds Yami almost beaten to death and afraid to be near anyone but the blond, he allows the boy to live with him. Soon feelings develop between the two and something marvelous comes into their lives, but what if those that hurt Yami still want to finish the job?

Warning: Cussing, blood, violence, and masturbation along with some other things and serious Yami-angst. This is pretty much done to utterly humiliate Yami beyond repair… which is really fun to do, I love ruining Yami's life, just like most other YGO fanfic writers.

I do not own anything, the only things I own are the plot, the OC gang members, the child whose gender has not been decided yet, and the fanfic version of my Diabetes doctor, Dr. Choi who will be Yami's doctor, for the most part, in this, along with being a friend of Jou's.

Pairing: Dragonshipping with some Rivalshipping being mentioned and seen

NOTE! Dragonshipping is actually a really popular pairing in the doujinshi world of YGO, almost as popular as Pride and Puzzle, but they are actually kinda hard to find. And Rivalshipping, for those who don't know, is Kaiba/ Yugi. It's an okay pairing and I can tolerate it as long as it isn't the main pairing.

NOTE II! Yami has his own body, along with Bakura. This takes placed after the AE arc and this is using elements from the manga, not the anime so you won't see the DOMA characters or other anime based ones, you will see manga characters. And the spin off characters from the other YGO series, though I'm not the most sure on this idea, but Yusei has appeared in this story already so I guess I'm stuck with it.

NOTE III! If you have not read the YGO manga and are confused with some references I have made, look it up online or go to a book store and read the first seven volumes of YGO with Yami's insane games, Death-T, and Bakura's RP game.

The title… not sure what it means but I thought it sounded nice, plus I love the idea of a relationship starting by a simple gesture such as holding ones hand in another's.

Oh, and when Yami says Temu, he is actually referring to the Egyptian God he was named after, you also know him as Atum, Amun, ect…, but Temu is the real way of saying and spelling his name so for all you people out there that use Atem, you guys are so off! Atemu is the correct name!

Ha! I win!

On with the fic!

* * *

**Little Hands Fit in My Own**

**Chapter One**

* * *

Yami hasn't been able to stop running or hiding for almost six hours now. This whole situation began when he decided to go for a walk and to go and pick up a book from the book store down town. But when he reached the store, he noticed he was being followed. When he was about to enter he was pushed into a wall by Ushio, the bully that he had defeated when he first came from the puzzle. The man had a gang with him, and he told Yami that he was going to have a 'fun' time with him.

This happened at five in the evening and now it was around eleven and it was down pouring rain as Yami ran, he was exhausted and he was crying hard. He wanted to go back to the Game Shop, he wasn't a fighter like Jou or Honda were, he played games but sadly he didn't have the puzzle on him since he gave it to Yugi for protection. It was smart at the time but right now he felt very stupid for doing that.

Noticing a playground, Yami ran over and hid inside the dome shaped equipment with two slides on it. He shook violently from the cold, wishing he had warmer clothing. He hoped that they didn't find him as he buried his head into his knees. He was too far away to contact Yugi with the mind link and he left his phone at Kaiba's that morning when he and Yugi went for a visit.

"I want to go home… I want to go home…" He mumbled to himself and his eyes widened when he heard a low chuckle.

"You ain't goin' home tonight."

Looking up, Yami saw Ushio and the four guys he was with. He tried to get away but Ushio grabbed him by his hair, pulling violently and dragging Yami outside as he cried out in pain.

"Let the torment begin." Ushio smirked and pulled out a knife. "First we'll start with this ugly mess of hair!" In one swift move, the knife sliced through a large amount of Yami's spiky hair, making him fall into muddy sand. His hair was now much shorter and his scalp hurt from it having been pulled, Ushio laughed and threw the wet hair at Yami, getting it stuck to him.

"Well, you look uglier then you did before." One of the guys snickered at Yami and grabbed his wrists; pulling him up off the ground and having his feet dangle a bit. Yami let out a small cry from the sudden movement and the strain on his arms. He was then punched in the stomach by another member.

"Let's tie him to the slide, that way he can't escape." One of the men said and the rest laughed and agreed. Ripping Yami's shirt in pieces, they ripped a large piece they had into two long strips. They tied Yami's wrists together and tied him up to the metal safety bar at the top of the slide. They used the other one to bind his feet to the sides of the slide.

"Let me go! What do you want from me?!" Yami hollered, trying to struggle but got slapped, hard, in the face and he looked at Ushio who glared at him.

"You put me through hell with that strange game you played punk; I lost my reputation at school and you sent me to a juvenile detention center for my past actions! Then you had to be so smart and graduate high school while I got stuck back a grade. Plus, I just don't like fuckin goody-two-shoe heroes like you." He then punched Yami in the stomach and he cried out in pain before being struck in the ribs as well, Ushio added to the fire by hitting him in other places around his torso.

The sudden hits caused Yami to cry out in sheer agony, he closed his eyes, not wanting to look at the laughing faces of those jerks, then he felt cold metal touch his exposed stomach and chest after the rest of his shirt was ripped off and he felt the metal pierce his skin.

'Oh Temu… it's a knife! I'm gonna die here tonight! Please don't let me die…' Yami whimpered as he felt the blade drag down his chest and could still hear the laughing, even in the storm. He felt every cut in his skin, making his wince in pain. Then he felt something weird also touch his skin, hurting his now bleeding wounds and he cracked open his eyes, only for them to widen is sheer horror.

Two of the men… came on him…!

Ushio smirked at the look on Yami's face. "You look so pathetic now, where's that fucking smirk you had when we first met? Look at you, you can't even fight back, covered in your own blood, tied up, and covered in cum like a common whore. Let's make you worse." The man then started to pull down Yami's pants and the former king screamed in fear before being punched in the jaw and getting hit again and again in his stomach and chest, causing the wounds to bleed even more.

"I bet you can scream louder when I do this…" Ushio's hand trailed up Yami's leg, getting near an area it didn't belong but Ushio suddenly stopped and fell over. Yami looked and saw that standing behind Ushio with his fist out, was a man in a black hoodie that covered his face.

The figure let out a growl and turned to the guy closes to him and kneed him straight in the groin before he gave him a good upper cut to the face. He then turned and started to wail on the next guy and did the same for the others until they were all out cold.

Yami looked at the man in horror, was he going to do the same to him. The fear, only a little though, left his face when he heard the soft voice of someone familiar.

"Oh Yami… what did they do to you…?"

The former king knew that voice anywhere, he saw that the other pulled back the hood, revealing messy wet hair of a golden color and soft, worried amber-eyes looking right at him. "J-Jounouchi…?" Yami asked and Jou walked over, untying the smaller boy and helping him get his pants on.

"Can you walk?" He asked and Yami tried to when Jou helped him off the slide, but he only fell into his friend's arms.

"No…" Yami sniffled; he hadn't realized he had been crying this whole time since Jou saved his pathetic ass.

"Come on, I'll carry you. I live really close by; you can stay with me until tomorrow, alright?" Jou smiled softly, though the worry was still seen in his eyes. Yami only nodded and let Jou picked him up but he groaned in pain from the wounds to his front.

"Shit… I gotta see the damage when we get inside." Jou mumbled and started to walk fast, holding his friend to his chest and hearing soft sobs.

* * *

Jou walked up the stairs to the apartment that he now owned since he moved out of the old one that his father owned when the guy went to prison. Jou, and his mother, paid for the apartment and he now had to work two jobs just to get by since he didn't want to mooch off his mom, but he was okay, it didn't bother him one bit.

Carefully, he got the door unlocked and walked inside with Yami still in his arms. "Alright Yami, I'm gonna get you cleaned up and check on those wounds, don't want them to get infected." Yami only nodded, seems he couldn't find his voice.

Walking into the bathroom, Jou started the water after placing his friend on the sink counter. He then walked over and removed the remains of Yami's shirt and his soaked and filthy thin jacket. 'He's gonna be sick from wearing something like this in the rain…' The blond thought to himself after he got those off and when he was about to take off Yami's pants, a tan hand stopped him.

"Please… I got it…" Yami mumbled and removed them himself after Jou got his shoes and socks off. The blond didn't look at Yami's naked form out of respect as he helped him into the warm water. Taking a bath cloth, Jou started to clean Yami off, and he noticed that Yami's hair was messed up, cut off at the top so it looked very odd.

"What the hell…? Yami, when I get you bandaged up, I'm gonna help you style your hair, okay?" Once again, he got a nod. After Jou got Yami cleaned up and dried off, he lead him to his room, since Jou hadn't gotten a guest room set up yet. There, he handed Yami a pair of silk boxers and a large t-shirt to help prevent the shirt from hurting his wounds.

Before Yami got dressed, Jou cleaned his wounds and bandaged them up. Yami watched, a bit confused that Jou did all this as if he had done if before. 'Don't be stupid Yami, he's a fighter, and he knows how to clean wounds and stuff.' He told himself when Jou got the shirt and shorts on him.

"Good, now let's deal with your hair." Jou took out some scissors and took Yami into the bathroom. "I don't know what I can do to keep it in long spikes, so your hair will be short for a bit…"

Yami only had his head lowered, he didn't really pay attention to what the blond was talking about, he just looked at the floor, lost in thought on everything. He had almost been killed and raped tonight, what a horrible night. He blinked when he saw black and red chunks of hair on the floor and noticed that Jou wasn't close to him at the moment.

"Tell me if I did an okay job…" Jou mumbled and Yami looked up and stared in horror at his reflection. His black and red hair was short, and was splayed all over his head since it seemed that it was too short for it to stand up like it did before, even the blond had been cut a bit when Ushio grabbed his hair, he grabbed the bangs too.

He didn't mind the cut, Jou did okay on it, but seeing his face made him scared. His cheeks were red from being punched, the top of his forehead at the side was cut from the knife, and his eyes were puffy and red from crying. "Oh Ra… I… look so weak…" He shook, this isn't how he was suppose to be, he was suppose to be strong for everyone…

He then felt a hand touch his own before giving it a soft squeeze, turning, he looked right up at Jou who looked at him softly. "Yami, you are not weak, but no one can be strong every waking moment, we all have times of feeling like we failed. You shouldn't be upset, you should be happy you're alive."

Yami looked at him before tears ran down his face and he buried his head into Jou's chest, feeling the hand in his give another squeeze, which he returned.

TBC

* * *

The mpreg will start in chapter three or four, right now I want to deal with Yami's angst and his first REAL taste of humanity and that not everyone can be a hero all the time, we are all weak.

Inside joke, if you translate Yami Katsuya (I think), you get dark castle. Not kidding, I was on a Japanese Dragonshipping site, and I translated the page, it read dark castle for the pairing. Kinda like black sea for Yami Seto. (Since Kaiba, translated, means hippocampus)

Next chapter: Yami develops a fear of the world outside of the safety of Jou and the blond tries to help him as best as he can.

PS: I don't want to hear any comments on how I shouldn't start any new stories; for once I actually have a story planned out. And it's not a long story; it will probably be finished in about twelve chapters if I write it correctly. Plus a lot of my fics are dead to me now so I don't have to worry about those.

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter two with the introduction of Dr. Choi, Kaiba, and Yugi.

In case you want a good description of Dr. Choi, think of Sulu from Star Trek with David Folly's voice. If you don't know who David Folly is, he is the short guy from Kids in the Hall (a TV show from the 90's that I love) and he played the voice of Flik on Bug's Life.

Warning for this chapter: Not much, just mild cussing along with a bit of shonen-ai

On with the fic!

* * *

**Little Hands Fit in My Own**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Jou came out of his room, removing his blood covered hoodie after he finally got Yami to stop crying and to just sleep, which was a little difficult since Yami clung to his shirt and didn't want him to leave but when the boy finally slept, Jou got up and walked into his kitchen/ dining room. Picking up the phone from the wall, he dialed one of the few numbers he ever bothered to memorize.

"_Hello?"_ Came the worried voice of Yugi after just two rings.

"Hey Yugi, it's me. Umm… did you know that Yami was out tonight?"

"_Yes! Have you seen him?! He left home at five for a walk and now it's almost one and he hasn't returned yet!" _Yugi spoke, his words fast and it seemed like he almost tripped over them.

Rolling his eyes, Jou sighed, "Listen Yugi, just shut up for a minute okay, Yami's with me, I found him around eleven thirty when I got off work. He was beaten up really badly and is sleeping off the pain; he's really scared and kept crying. You can come over tomorrow to see him but I'm letting him sleep now." Jou sighed again, leaning against the fridge and feeling the coolness of it against his bare chest.

"_Alright… I'm just glad you found him, thank you Jou, I'll see you tomorrow." _

"You're welcome, night Yugi." He hung up after Yugi said good bye and just rubbed the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. "Damn…"

He didn't even know Yami had gone missing at all, he was just coming home from working at the 24/7 convenience mart nearby and noticed some punks beating up someone, he never expected that it would be the person he had feelings for.

Sure Jou loved the ladies and thought Mai was really hot, but he had feelings for her like he does with Shizuka, he liked her like a sister and nothing more, but Yami… there was something about the guy that just made him so happy, plus he found the boy attractive.

But he didn't have the guts to tell Yami how he felt, hell, Yami had only been alive for a year and he probably didn't know if he liked guys or girls yet, he just got through his first time in high school, the poor guy was still trying to understand the world as much as he could, he didn't need more things clouding his mind and confusing the hell out of him.

Jou thought back to what happened in the bathroom not too long ago, seeing Yami's horrified face when he realized he didn't look anything like himself and he felt so ashamed, it was heartbreaking… sighing for the umpteenth time, Jou picked up the phone and dialed another number he knew.

* * *

The next morning, Yami woke up and tried to sit up, only to groan in pain. "Oh yeah…" The boy mumbled at his stupidity. He remembered the events from last night and it took ever fiber of his being not to cry like a baby again. A bit unsteady on his feet from just waking up, Yami started to walk out of the room, having to pull up the boxers that Jou gave him since they were too big.

'Jou… I need to repay him for everything he's done for me…' Yami smiled softly at the thought of his best friend. Stumbling, he walked down the hall and smelt the delightful scent of eggs and bacon being cooked along with vanilla coffee being brewed. Walking over to the entrance to the kitchen, Yami found Jou in just sweat pants and standing at the stove, cooking a cheese omelet and bacon.

Jou turned when he sensed someone looking at him and saw Yami; he looked like a little kid caught doing something he shouldn't at the moment. There was a soft blush on his face and his now-drooping hair was all over the top of his head and mixed with his golden bangs. The shirt he wore went to about the start of his wrist and one side was slipping off his shoulder.

"Well," He chuckled, "good morning star shine! I was wondering when you would get up, it's almost eight."

Yami blinked and walked over to Jou, trying not to look at the nicely built chest of his friend. "Good morning to you to Jounouchi, what are you making?"

"Cheese omelets, bacon, toast and coffee, and please, call me Jou or Katsuya. No need to say that mouthful of words when addressing me Yami." Jou grinned and gave Yami a plate with some food on it. "Do you want coffee?"

"Sure, with cream, I don't drink it black like Seto does." Yami responded and placed his plate on the set table.

"Bleh, how can he drink that nasty stuff, I guess that's where he get's his nasty attitude." The blond laughed and walked over with his own plate and two coffee mugs.

"Please don't make fun of Aibou's lover… oh no! I forgot to call Aibou last night! He must be so worried…" Yami shot up, slamming his hands on the table as he did, fear showing on his face along with guilt.

Jou placed a hand on top of Yami's and smiled at him. "Don't worry, when you were sleeping, I called Yugi up, and he'll be here later today. I also called my personal doctor to come over and check on your wounds to see if you will be okay."

Yami nodded and then started to eat; enjoying the taste of Jou's cooking and commented that he should be a chef. Jou only laughed and said that he actually wanted to, but he had a long way to go for that. Jou had asked Yami what had happened the night before, Yami said that he didn't want to talk about it and Jou didn't ask anymore on the subject, letting Yami have his privacy.

After breakfast, Jou let Yami get cleaned up in his bathroom and gave him a pair of skater shorts, t-shirt, and a belt for Yami to use since he didn't really have any other clothing that were clean or in good condition.

When Yami left the bathroom, he noticed that there was someone else in the apartment with Jou and he backed up slowly. The man next to the blond was a bit shorter then Jou; he was Chinese and had short, black hair. He smiled over at Yami. "Ah, is this your friend Katsuya?"

"Yeah, come on over Yami, he's not gonna hurt ya." Yami looked at Jou for a moment before cautiously moving over to the blond and standing next to him, not looking at the other man. "Yami, this is my friend Dr. Choi, he took care of me when I got put into the hospital after being electrocuted and beaten up by Hirutani and his gang."

"Nice to meet you Yami." Dr. Choi smiled at Yami and stuck out his hand, but the smaller didn't take it and only mumbled hello.

"I thought you said he was friendly Katsuya." Dr. Choi spoke softly.

Jou frowned and looked at Yami. "I think he's scared Dr. Choi, he did have a really rough night last night after what had happened."

"I guess he might be anti-social for a while. Yami, I need to check out your wounds, if you feel uncomfortable, you can have Katsuya in the room."

Yami didn't like how he was being treated like a child, but if Jou would be in the room, he would be fine. He took the blonde's hand and gave it a soft squeeze as they headed for the room. Soon they sat in Jou's room and Yami was shirtless, the bandages removed and he twitched every time that Dr. Choi touched him, and it wasn't because of pain, Yami was nervous about being touched by anyone but Jou right now.

After ten minutes, Dr. Choi looked at them both. "They will heal just fine, but you might want to be careful with what you do, your ribs were hit pretty hard and to put a strain on them will hurt them even worse. If you have any problems, don't hesitate to call, I have to leave now since I have a meeting to attend to, see you boys later." They waved good bye as Dr. Choi left and Jou turned to Yami.

"You okay?" Yami shook his head.

"That guy seemed nice but…"

"You didn't like to be touched?" This time Yami nodded and Jou pulled him close and gave him a hug. "It's gonna be okay Yami, you can survive this, you're where the freakin' Pharaoh of Egypt that saved the world countless times, you can get through this."

"Thanks for the pep talk Jou, but it's still… hard, I mean, this wasn't a game, this was something worse that didn't involve protecting the world. This showed me that I never protect myself, that I'm actually weak…"

"Yami…" Jou started but heard a knock at the front door. "That must be Yugi, stay right here okay?" He left Yami to put his shirt back on and he walked up to the door, opening it to find Yugi and Kaiba.

"Yugi, why did you bring Moneybags here?" Jou asked, slightly annoyed.

"I'm the one who drove Yugi here, now are you going to let us in or not?" Kaiba glared and Jou moved out of the way, saying Yami was in his bedroom. Yugi ran to said room and found Yami sitting on the bed.

"Mou Hitori no Boku!" He ran over to give Yami a hug but the other jumped back, wincing when he did. "What's wrong…?" He remembered what Jou said on the phone that Yami had gotten hurt.

"It's nothing Aibou. Where's Jou?"

"Out there with Seto."

"You left him alone with Seto… that's not good." They suddenly heard Jou yell at Kaiba, saying that he didn't need his money. "Let's go see… Jou, is everything alright?" Yami asked as he and Yugi walked into the living room to find that the two were verbally fighting.

"Look Kaiba," Jou spoke, not noticing the others, "I don't need money right now, I'm doing fine with working two jobs and don't call them dead end jobs, not all of us can take over a company ya know!"

"Look, I just think that you have to at least get some money if you want to go to college and whatnot."

Yami walked up to them. "What's going on?"

"Kaiba started insulting my apartment and I told him this is all I could afford with my salary and said he would give me charity money."

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "I was just making a suggestion since Yugi might ask me to do it later anyway and…" Kaiba noticed Yami and stared right at him. "Sweet God, what the hell happed to your face and hair?!"

Yugi blinked and noticed for the first time since Jou's room had been dark that Yami had bruises on his face, a large cut on his forehead, and his hair wasn't sticking up but rather just drooped.

"Mou Hitori..! What happened to you?! Oh my God, are you okay?!" Yugi asked in a panicky voice and Yami bit his lip and stepped back a bit.

"I… don't really want to talk about it right now…"

"Well, did you at least see a doctor about those bruises?" Kaiba asked and before Yami could reply, Jou spoke up.

"Yeah, I had my personal doctor check him out, his wounds will heal and I'm sure some of the cuts might leave faint scars though, over all he will be physically fine, though mentally…"

Yugi looked at Yami with large eyes, brimmed with tears. "There… are other cuts…?" Yami bit his lip and lifted up the shirt, showing the gauzed and bandaged areas where the cuts were on his stomach and one starting from about where his ribs meet to the start of his left hip judging from the length of the wrapping Jou used. All over his stomach and chest were dark bruises that were black, purple, red, and/ or a sickly yellow in color.

A small gasp came from Yugi, Kaiba winced at the site and Jou looked away. "This is why I didn't want you hugging me Aibou… they really hurt right now."

"I'm surprised that you're still standing, or even awake. Some of these bruises," Kaiba began as he took a closer look and making Yami a bit uncomfortable, "are where some of your vital organs are, I think whoever did this held back a little just so you could be awake though. I'm a bit surprised that your organs aren't tenderized."

"Seto!" Yugi glared at him.

"What? It's true, he should be lucky to only come out of whatever hell he went through with injuries like this."

Yami frowned and put down his shirt, he was only lucky that Jou saved him. Speaking of Jou, he looked at the blond who smiled at him softly. Yugi turned to Yami and looked at him. "Would you like to go home Yami, or you wanting to stay a bit longer?" He asked, smirking to himself at the soft blush on Yami's face after he turned his attention away from the blond.

"I want to stay a bit… but I need some clothing, Jou's stuff is a bit big on me…"

"Well alright, we can go and let you grab some stuff then, come on Yami." Yugi spoke as they walked to the door but the moment Yami stepped outside of the apartment, he shuddered violently. Looking around in fear, he didn't want to step outside, what if Ushio and his gang had found out where Yami was staying, what if they would jump him, what if they would kidnap him, what if they would rape him, what if they would finish what they started, what if they hurt his friends…?!

Yugi blinked when he saw Yami shaking and all the color drained from the king's face. "Yami, Mou Hitori no Boku, is everything okay?" Yugi asked and Yami shook his head.

"I-I don't want to be out here…!" He ran back into the apartment and into Jou's arms, clinging to him.

"Yami, what's wrong?!" Jou asked, very worried and trying not to mentally cheer at the fact that Yami was in his arms because of the situation at hand. This was not the time or the place to be cheering for a scene like this!

"I can't go outside..! What if it happens again!? I don't want them to finish the job!" Yami sobbed, shaking again as Jou placed his hands on the boy's back and started rubbing smoothing circles to try and calm him down.

A soft 'hmm' came from the direction of Kaiba as he looked at Yami. "I think, if I'm not mistaken, that Yami might have a fear of the outside right now. From what I've read, it tends to be common in people who have been attacked, mugged, beaten, or raped." He stopped there when he saw Yami jolt at the words attacked and beaten but buried his head into Jou's face with a muffled scream at raped. "You… weren't raped were you?"

Jou shook his head since Yami probably didn't want to talk anymore. "No, he wasn't raped but was going to be if I hadn't come by."

"Thank you so much for saving him Jou, Mou Hitori, I'm going to bring you an over night bag because you seem pretty content on staying with Jou here." He got a nodded and a muffled 'thanks' in return from Yami and a 'you're welcome' from Jou before he and Kaiba left the apartment.

Out in the hall, Yugi sighed and turned to Kaiba with a soft smirk. "What's up with the smirk? A moment ago you were worried..." Kaiba raised an eyebrow at his small lover.

"Oh, just thinking about the cute relationship we just saw."

"Ha! A king and a dog?! Yugi, you are out of your mind."

"Oh, and what about a CEO and a wimp?" Yugi glared at him and Kaiba frowned.

"You are not a wimp Yugi, and I did notice that Jounouchi seemed to be looking at Yami a lot, maybe there is something there."

"Well, let's hope so."

TBC

* * *

I was just reading a fic on Fanfiction, and there was an ad for YGO cards at the bottom of the page… and who the fuck would pay 75 bucks for a limited edition pack of trading cards!? Anyway, this chapter wasn't all that great but I wanted to establish some things.

Next chapter: A month goes by and feelings continue to develop until they have to be released in a very awkward conversation.

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter three of this story.

Warnings: a small lemon and mild cussing

I don't know the technical term for the fear of leaving the home; I just started taking Psychology so maybe I'll learn about it. Oh yeah, forgot to mention, I started my senior year two days ago, so far it's okay but they haven't turned on the air conditioner yet so it's very hot in the classrooms…

On with the fic!

* * *

**Little Hands Fit in My Own**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

Yami sat on the balcony of his and Jou's apartment since was now living with the blond due to his very strong case of fear of leaving the home without Jou being around him. Said person happened to be trying to apply for another job since his last newspaper one didn't work out after he ended up crashing his bike in the rain last week and got all the newspapers he had wet, he was fired for stupidity. He was now trying to work for another newspaper in town since it was a good job that paid well, and he knew his whole way around the city so it would be a breeze to start on a new route.

A soft sigh came from the Pharaoh as he touched the healed cut on his head that left a very faint scar that he could just cover with his now smoothed-out bangs that hung in his face and in front of his eyes. He didn't mind his new hair at all, Jou had helped styled it like that and said it made Yami look cute.

A sudden blush came to Yami's face and he rubbed his hands in his hair, freaking out. "No! Atemu Yami Mouto! You stop thinking about your friend like that this instant!" But with a sigh, Yami removed his hands from his head and looked at them. "But I can't… he saved my life, he looks after me, he takes care of me… he treats me like nothing ever happened… and… I already like him…" He stopped and held an annoyed expression of his face.

"And… you're talking to yourself, not like you don't have any other mental disorders your highness." He rolled his eyes.

Yami bit his lip before letting out a growl in annoyance, but looked up when he heard a knock at the door. Walking over to it, he looked through the peep hole and saw the all-to familiar mess of blond hair. Yami opened the door and Jou held up a shopping bag.

"Sorry it took so long, I got the job and I decided we should celebrate with a nice dinner." Jou smiled and Yami blushed lightly and nodded, following Jou into the kitchen to help him cook since he wanted to learn how to.

"So, how are you feeling today? Are you still a little tender?" Jou asked when he took out a pan to place the chicken breasts he got into it as Yami took out a cutting board, knife, and carrots since the blond told him to cut them up.

"Nothing hurts that bad right now, except for the scar on my hip and chest, but that will hurt for a bit until it's fully closed, right?" Yami asked as he started to peel before cutting.

Jou nodded. "Yeah, it will but with how fast you've heal, the pain will probably be gone by next week or so." The blond replied, after washing his hands and getting to work at his task at hand.

"So, with this new newspaper job, I won't see you in the mornings when I wake up again..?" Yami mumbled, since he had been here, he had been sleeping in the same bed as Jou since the couch was too hard on his wounds and he was afraid of the dark, it made him think of that night.

"Hmm?" Jou blinked before grinning. "It's only on Saturday and Sunday that I have to do it, thought because it is only those days I have to go all around the city's neighborhoods to deliver the paper, but with my record speed on a bike and my experience, it will be about a two hour trip, less if I do it right. So don't worry Yami, I'll be here when you wake up, I don't want you having another panic attack."

A week after the incident, Jou left for work early to deliver papers since the week before he had asked for a few days off to help Yami. When he came back, Yami had been sobbing and freaking out, wondering what had happened to the blond and saying he thought he had gotten taken away. Jou just held him close and told him where he had gone and not to worry.

Yami nodded in response and carried on his task before him. That evening they enjoyed a delicious meal of seasoned chicken with vegetable stew on the side since this was about the only thing Yami could cook without thinking he messed up. After dinner, they decided to watch a movie, it being Watchmen since Jou loved the works of Alan Moore and was a DC fan for life.

Yami thought the movie was good but he ended up falling asleep during the scene where Nite Owl and Silk Specter were having sex inside of Archie the ship. (AN: My sister and I skipped this scene, we wanted to see Nite Owl and Rorschach together in a scene. XD)

Jou noticed that his friend was asleep and noticed how cute he was when he wasn't being stressed out or worrying over where the blond went. He understood that Yami was scared, he was like that a month after his parent's divorced and Jou thought that he would be taken away as well, but his dad comforted him and told him not to worry, that was back before his dad became an alcoholic and ruined Jou's life.

'Well, he didn't actually ruin all of it…' Jou smiled to himself, stroking Yami's cheek softly and watching as he nuzzled his hand. 'Yami, if it hadn't been for my dad, I probably wouldn't have met you, and if I hadn't have met you, I'd still be the bastard I was just three years ago… I want to tell you I love you but I don't think I can…'

"Jou?"

The blond blinked and looked down to notice that Yami was now waking up and looking at him. "Is the movie over…? Sorry, I fell asleep and… is something wrong?" He noticed that Jou had a bit of a distant look on his face.

"Nah… just thinking about something…"

"You can talk to me about it if you want; it looks like it's troubling you."

"No Yami, I really don't want to talk about it right now…"

"Jounouchi, I said the exact same bull shit when I was at my worst, and yet I told you anyway to get it off my chest, now you do the same." Yami sat up and crossed his arms; he had, in fact, told Jou what happened but only Jou since he didn't want to tell the others just yet.

Jou growled slightly and turned to Yami, looking him straight in his crimson-eyes. "I like you! I really like you, alright?!" He barked, his face red in embarrassment.

Yami blinked and stared right at him, a blush forming on his cheeks. "You… like me…? Oh my…"

"See, this is why I didn't want to tell you! I knew it was stupid and I bet you don't even like me like that too, I don't even know what sexuality you are!"

"Jou, it's pretty obvious what sexuality I am. Do you honestly think that there is a straight man out there who wears leather on a daily bases, not just at Chip and Dale shows, and spends a lot of time on his looks and keeps a very thin body with female features? And no, I'm not a metro sexual, I'm a homosexual."

Jou blinked and just looked at him, mouth agape. "Wow. There goes my metro theory out the window. So… you accept my feelings for you?"

"Yes, but not because of what I am. I…" Yami sighed, "I've always liked you Jou, I mean, at first when I was just a soul inside the puzzle, I was upset that you threw a piece of my home at the time into a pool, but when you fished it out and gave it to Yugi and showing that you were truly a good person, I felt that it was a kind gesture and over the years with all the games, duels, and adventures, I fell for you. And… when you came to my rescue that night… it sealed the deal." Yami's whole face turned red and he buried his face into his hands before Jou could reply.

"Oh my Temu! I feel like an idiot right now!" He groaned. "I bet you only have a puppy, no pun intended, crush on me, and here I am, pouring my heart out to a guy who has a two shelves in his video selection devoted to male-female pornography!"

Jou only laughed at this. "Yami, first of all, most of that is my dad's and second, I really do like you, a whole lot. Sure, I'm straight as a line and you're as straight as a circle, but that doesn't mean we can't have something. You see, sometimes guys happen to like a certain person of their gender, but only this one person. Though it would seem they are bi, they are not because they still like the opposite gender. I'm this kinda guy, but I like you more then anyone else."

"What about Mai? I thought you liked her." Yami blinked.

"In a big sister kinda way, I told her this before she left Domino after Battle City. I wanted her to know that I cared about her but I wasn't in love with her like she thought I was. She laughed and said she saw me as an annoying but caring little brother."

"Oh." The room was quiet for a moment, saved for the music coming from the menu screen of the DVD. Yami then turned to Jou and blushed. "You know… I've only been alive for so long, what with me coming to life a year ago… I've never actually had a first kiss." His hand reached out and took Jou's hand in his own, giving a soft squeeze which was returned.

"I think I can help you with that." Jou replied and leaned down, kissing Yami very softly, tenderly. The kiss lasted for a moment before they pulled away and looked at each other before kissing in a much more passionate way.

Before they knew it, they ran into Jou's room and Jou had Yami lying on the bed as he began to remove the other's shirt after sucking and kissing his neck a few times, hearing the yummy moans of the ex-king. But when he got the shirt over Yami's head, the other tried to cover himself up.

"What's wrong?" Jou blinked.

"I… don't want you to see me like this…" Jou only smiled and removed Yami's arms from across his body and studied the scars that could be seen. There was the very long and most obvious scar on Yami's body, followed closely by smaller ones that would fade with time and wouldn't really be seen.

He leaned down and started to kiss up the scar that started at the hip and ended at his chest. "Yami, I don't care if you have scars, I think you are still beautiful but… I need to know, do you want to rush into this? You have been on edge lately."

"Jou… Katsuya… I just want you, and only you, that will make me happy, that is what I want." Yami responded, blushing as he did and Jou only smiled before kissing him on the lips again. Yami only wanted one person to ever touch him like this, and that person was kissing him right now.

* * *

Loud pants and moans were heard in the room, along with the distinct sound of a bed creaking as Jou held onto Yami's waist, raising his ass into the air as he pumped into him, with Yami gripping the sheets, moaning the name of the blond.

Small cries came from Yami has he felt his prostate getting hit by Jou. "Yami… you're so tight…" Jou groaned, thrusting in again.

"Katsuya… I'm not gonna last…" Yami groaned, squeezing the sheets and closing his eyes.

"Then cum…" Jou spoke softly, striking Yami right into the bundle of nerves, making Yami cry out as he came hard onto the sheets and collapsed. Jou soon came inside of him and pulled out. Yami panted hard and Jou picked him up carefully, laying him on one side of the bed as he lay behind him in the spooning position.

"You okay?" Jou asked softly, petting Yami's hair and the other nodded. Yami rolled over and smiled at him before nuzzling against Jou's chest, letting out a small purr.

"Thank you Katsuya… I love you."

"Love you too Yami." Jou smiled and held Yami to his chest, the smaller falling asleep in his arms.

* * *

A month went by and Yami sat in the living room with Dr. Choi and Yugi with the doctor examining him, Jou had to take someone's shift at the convenience store so he wasn't at the apartment so he had Yugi stay with Yami who had been sick for a few weeks now. Yami was lying on his back on the couch with Dr. Choi checking his stomach since Yami was still horrified about leaving the house without the blond and didn't want to go to the hospital.

"Hmm… Yami, something seems up with your stomach, it's not like it was when I last checked it for your bruises and I doubt this has to do with your previous wounds. I'm going to take a blood sample from you to rule out anything, alright? Hopefully it isn't a tumor or anything." Dr. Choi spoke as he pushed a bit on Yami's stomach, feeling that it was hard, not soft.

"Alright…" Yami pulled back the sleeve of his shirt a bit, if there was one thing that Yami hated more then anything in the world, it has to be needles though Yami's list of things he hated was long and usually changed with whatever was going on. He didn't look when Dr. Choi took a vial of blood and told him he would give him the results later that day.

That night, around six, just an hour before Jou would get home, Yami got a call and he almost dropped the phone when he heard Dr. Choi utter a sentence he thought he would never hear.

"Yami, I believe you are pregnant."

TBC

* * *

The lemon would have been longer but I have a bad headache and am not in a good thinking state right now. The movie Watchmen was mentioned because I just watched the director's cut with my sister the other night, that movie was awesome! *DC fan for life*

Why Jou and Yami rushed into the relationship: Well, these two love to take risks so they usually rush into things anyway, they already love one another, plus they are sexually active teens.

How Yami got pregnant: when a seme and a uke love each other very… wait, wrong one, well I think Yami can get pregnant from living in magical shadows for three thousand years and because his body was made by said shadows so it gave him some woman-parts on the inside, still a man on the outside!

Just a note to all people out there who write mpreg, stop having the person have girls! It's annoying! I'd prefer to see boys because it would be easier for two males to handle a little boy growing up rather then a girl, hence why I usually have the characters have girls. Plus we don't need anymore girls in the world, 51 per cent of the population of Earth is female and though I am a girl myself and never want to change that fact, I'm really tired of seeing baby girls, though if ever I have one I'll love her dearly.

I don't mean to be totally rude about that subject, but I'm just tired of it, now if its twins with one boy and one girl then hell, I'll keep my trap shut.

Next chapter: Yami is in a troubled situation with this news and Jou finds out he's gonna be a father

Please review if you love Yami.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is chapter four and the official start of the mpreg.

Warning: not much, shonen-ai is ensued though and slight cussing

Just gonna say this, if you listen to No Matter What, which played right before Yami and Jou dueled during Duelist's Kingdom in the English dub, you can totally see that these two love each other very much, it is one of the most obvious Dragonshipping scenes, and please stop using the song for Puzzleshipping, it doesn't work that well when you think about it.

I was thinking, about adding certain characters from the other YGO universes out there, but only GX and 5D's since I know barely anything on YGO R (a spin-off manga that was seen in V-Jump in Japan). But this is just a small idea, and I think I might do… gender-bending IF I add any characters from GX or 5D's, probably Spiritshipping because I think that is the only pairing I even like in GX, aside from Zane and Alexis' boobs being a couple and if you don't get that joke then you need to watch the YGO AGX on you tube. And yes, since I don't watch the Japanese version of GX, I only know everyone by their English names, excluding Johan and Judai.

If you don't want Gender bending, then I'll go ahead an do another mpreg, I want Yami to have someone to talk to, who is going through the same thing he is to ease him a bit.

On with the fic!

* * *

**Little Hands Fit in My Own**

**Chapter Four**

* * *

Yami could only stare at his hands, the phone call with Dr. Choi had been over for forty minutes and he was still spacing out since he hung up. Yugi stared at his other half in worry. "Mou Hitori, what are you going to do about this baby?"

Red-eyes looked in purple and Yami bit his lip. "I… I don't know… I don't want it to die from the ungodly idea of an abortion, but I don't know how Katsuya will react to the idea of being a father to the child of a mentally scarred _man_ for Ra's sake!" He groaned and buried his face into his hands.

"You should keep it and if Jou doesn't want it, well, he'll just have to suck it up and live with the idea of being the father of this child. Yami, I want you to be strong through this, okay? And you know that you'll always have me and Seto out there to help you in case if anything happens." Yugi smiled and Yami gave a small one in return.

"Thank you Aibou… I just hope that Jou will be okay with the idea of having a child, but I'm gonna wait until I'm a bit more use to the idea of having something alive inside of me, the very thought seems so weird."

Yugi gave a snort and rolled his eyes. "Yami, I had you living in my body for about two years, that was weird enough as it is, but you'll survive, you'll only have it in your body for about nine months, give or take a few days."

Yami nodded, laying against the couch and placing a hand on his stomach. 'I'll have to tell your father about you soon, before I start showing I guess…'

* * *

Jou watched Yami in wonder, confusion, and in a bit of happiness as he found Yami sleeping peacefully on the couch with Yugi sitting nearby, watching some crazy Japanese game show. Yami was never asleep when he came home, he was always fidgety and wondering where the blond had gone or telling him about his day.

Speaking of that… "Hey Yugi, did Dr. Choi figure out what's wrong with Yami?" Jou asked as he sat on the arm rest of the couch.

Yugi jolted slightly and grinned. "Just a bit of a stomach problem, nothing to worry about," He looked at his watch and cursed under his breath, "I have to go Jou, I promised Seto that I would be over at his place tonight and I really need to get going. See ya!" He waved and ran out the door, slamming it closed.

The blond blinked and then looked at Yami, rubbing his check and watched as crimson-eyes opened up. "Hey baby, how are you feeling?" He asked softly as Yami nuzzled his hand.

"Mm… better now that you're here… sorry, I took a nap to rest my stomach a bit."

"It's alright; I just want you to get better. Are you up for eating anything, I can make you some light soup." Jou asked as he walked to the kitchen and Yami sat up.

"That would be fine, I haven't eaten much today." Yami replied, placing his hand on his stomach unconsciously, though Jou didn't notice this at all. Jou made some broth for Yami and some microwave dinner for himself but he soon realized that he shouldn't have because Yami dashed off to the bathroom to throw up at the smell of his dinner.

Jou walked into the bathroom to find Yami coughing. "You gonna be okay?"

Yami looked up at him before wiping his mouth on his arm. "Yeah… that smell made my stomach churn real badly…"

"It's okay, when you aren't feeling well, certain smells can do that. Maybe you should get cleaned up and then you can eat your soup, how does that sound?"

"Delightful."

* * *

When Jou left, Yami closed the door and locked it before getting underdressed. He looked at himself in the full length mirror that was on the wall and studied his reflection. He still had the large scar, the other ones had healed and were barely seen, but he looked at his stomach from side to side. Not much change except for the hardness at the touch and the start of his stomach muscles disappearing already.

"I hope he doesn't notice that…" Yami bit his lip and entered the shower, turning it on and going over his thoughts on the subject at hand. He placed his hands on his stomach and sighed, can he keep it a secret for long? He found out that he was almost five weeks into the pregnancy and he was too horrified to leave the apartment to go and get a ultrasound to see if he really was or not.

But he was more worried with Jou, how would he react to being the father of a child created by a man? And if he wants the baby, how will they provide for it? Jou already worked two jobs and Yami was afraid of the outside world. Maybe he could talk to Kaiba and see if he would be willing to help out, and he knew that Yugi would probably force him into it anyway.

"Maybe… when I start showing… I'll tell your father about you…"

* * *

It was scary when he looked at his reflection a few weeks later. At first, he just got undressed like he normally did but when he did his daily check in the mirror; he finally saw the reason why he did said check.

He was showing, a small round bump was on his stomach and he was horrified if not thrilled.

"Guess I'll have to tell him sooner then I thought…"

* * *

Jou was getting bothered with Yami, which was something he didn't like. He loved Yami dearly, to death actually, but with Yami being sick and so… off, he knew something was up, something Yami was hiding.

Sure he wasn't there when Dr. Choi visited Yami, but he should still be informed of what was wrong with his small lover. He wanted to ask the older man or pester it out of Yugi, but it would be best for Yami to tell him what was up, plus Jou was probably forbidden to ask about a patient's medical records. It has already been three months since this whole sickness began or at least getting there and Yami was still feeling ill.

Was Yami that sick or was he dying? No, he couldn't have been dying; there was no way that he could with the way he was acting. Yami was still ill, but only in the morning and in the start of the afternoon, he slept more then usual and then came the strange cravings for odd foods and sex, though the sex did NOT bother the blond in the least.

He grinned at his reflection at those thoughts, hoping that Yami was up for sex when he finished brushing his teeth. Once he finished, he looked at himself and smirked. "Cleanliness is next to Godliness." He snickered and left, finding Yami with his back turned to him, already in bed.

"Hey Yami," Jou spoke softly and got under the covers, getting ready to pull him close but the other shifted at his touch, moving away and making the blond frown. He then noticed that the smaller boy was sleeping soundly and he smiled, he did want to make love but if Yami was tired, then he would let him sleep.

He studied his lover's face, seeing that it was as soft and as smooth as it always was and his droopy hair was in his face. Jou was surprised when Yami decided that he preferred his hair to be down rather then up, it helped distinguish him from Yugi. He blinked when Yami kicked the sheets off himself, lying sprawled out and his face showing relaxation after he kicked the sheets.

And that's when Jou saw it.

Yami's shirt was up a bit, exposing his tan stomach and Jou blinked, seeing it was distended a bit. Blinking once more, Jou got off the bed, sitting on his knees on the floor, and then placed his head on the mattress to see this at a different angle, and he saw the bump in Yami's stomach. Timidly, he reached out and touched the smooth bump, feeling his lover's warm stomach.

"What the hell…?"

He stared at Yami's stomach and then up at him. He felt the bump for a bit, poking at it as well, and Yami didn't give a big reaction over it except for a few minor annoyed sounds from his throat and actually swung his hand and hit the back of Jou's head, mumbling about it being rude to poke someone.

What was this thing on Yami's middle? It wasn't a tumor or Yami would have told him on the spot and he knew there was no way in living hell that this… thing… was from the flu. Then the blond thought things over, morning sickness, odd attitudes, strange cravings…

"No, it can't be..!" Jou gasped, but not loudly, he was trying not to wake Yami up. "But… I'll talk to him in the morning, and then I'm taking him to the hospital." He glared slightly, but not at Yami, he needed to make sure that he was right or not and if he was, how was Yami actually handling this whole life changing situation?

* * *

With a soft sigh of content, Yami was glad to wake up on his own rather then on the baby's terms to make him run to the restroom. He nuzzled his head into his pillow and placed a hand on the lump in his belly. "You're being really nice to me this morning…" He mumbled softly and sniffed the air, smelling coffee being made.

Sitting up, Yami got out of bed and tugged his shirt up as bit as he walked into the bathroom to examine himself and smiled softly at the bump. He had mixed emotions on the whole subject but he liked the idea of being pregnant, especially since he started to show yesterday. It wasn't noticeable unless if his shirt was up.

Turning, he walked out of the room and into the kitchen where he found Jou leaning against the counter, drinking some coffee. He looked like he was lost in his own world and didn't even notice the former pharaoh at all until he took a glance in his direction. "Oh, good morning Yami." Jou smiled and snaked an arm around the other's waist, pulling him close for a long kiss.

When he released Yami, the other was blushing deeply. "What was that for, not that I mind or anything."

"Just a little something to say thanks for…" He poked Yami in the stomach, "this."

The blush and the color in Yami's face vanish and he bit his lip, instantly understanding everything thanks to the look on Jou's face. "How…!?"

"I personally called up Yugi and demanded him to tell me what was going on this morning. I noticed your stomach when I went to bed and had to make sure. Yugi says you're almost three months in, how could you keep something like this secret from me?"

Yami turned away, wrapping his arms over his stomach. "I… I was scared of your reaction… it's not normal for a man to even be able to carry a child! I thought that you would be mad about this because it would just show how much of a burden I already am on you by being afraid of the outside and crying when you're not around!" Tears came down his face. "Uhh… fucking hormones…"

The ex-king blinked when he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked at Jou who smiled softly at him. "Please don't think of yourself as a burden, I allowed you into my home because I wanted to, not because I had to. And you carrying a child, one that we both created but didn't really know we did, is fine by me. I love kids Yami and I've always wanted to be a father, so please don't be upset and please don't think about getting rid of the baby."

"I was never gonna get rid of it Katsuya, I just thought that if you rejected it, then I would try and move back into the Game Shop, aside from having you around to calm me down, Yugi does a good job as well."

"Even if I said no, I'd still want you to live here, I love you that much but I'd probably tell you to give the child up to adoption but I don't want to do that. Now be happy Yami, we are going to be parents." Jou grinned and Yami gave him a small smile.

* * *

Yami's list of things he hated was long, very long, the top was actually occupied by, surprisingly NOT Bakura or Malik but for sea food of any sort since it made him physically sick to his stomach and he was allergic to it as well, but what came in a close second had to be hospitals, which he hated more then needles and other things like smoke and children who squeal to the point where they could shatter glass.

Hospitals were like a double edged sword, they either let you live or they kill you.

Yami had been in hospitals before, when Jou got electrocuted, when he put Kaiba into a coma after Death-T, even an incident last year shortly after he got his body where Yugi got his hand slammed into a door by a bully and almost broke it permanently.

When that happened, Yami was very worried and felt guilty because Yugi had been waiting after school for him when he had to do a make-up quiz. He ended up wondering around the hospital instead of facing Yugi and saw a room that's door was open and a body was inside with a sheet over its head, and the body was that of a child.

Since then, Yami didn't trust going into the building without a strong reason.

With a bored sigh, Jou turned his head away from the T.V. that was broadcasting some horrifying children's show with people dressed as monsters, with one looking like a red dildo and an African-American in a fuzzy orange hat and Urkel glasses to notice Yami's discomfort and gave his hand a small squeeze.

"Is everything okay, is it… the baby?" Jou asked softly since they happened to be in a busy pediatrics office. Yami only shook his head, saying it was nerves.

Jou sighed and let go of Yami's hand, he had convinced Yami to leave the house today and go to the hospital for an appointment with a doctor that Dr. Choi recommended for their situation after he called him two days before, soon after Yami told him of the current situation. Jou was worried about Yami ever since he found out; fussing over the ex-king to see if anything was wrong and Yami would then get pissy at him out of annoyance.

Soon, they heard Yami's name being called and walked over to the door where a nurse stood to led them to the area where all the different examination rooms were located.

Colorful cartoon characters from American shows and movies lined the walls of the halls and in the rooms to give the place a cheery atmosphere and to make the people who went in comfortable but Yami didn't by into it for second. The nurse led them to a closed door and she knocked on it.

"Mr. Fudo, a Mr. Mouto and a Mr. Jounouchi are here to see you now." They heard a muffled 'show them in' and she opened the door, leaving them with a man who looked to be in his early twenties with black hair that stood up in spikes, blond strikes running through the larger spikes on the side, his hair made him look like someone from a rock group or of some relation to the Mouto family. His blue-eyes focused on them and he smiled.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Yusei Fudo but you can call me Yusei, please come in." He stood up and let the two inside. "Dr. Choi told me that you happen to be a special case Yami, a pregnant male am I right?"

Yami nodded, fidgeting a bit since he was still very weary of people. "Yeah…" He mumbled under his breath but Yusei heard him.

Yusei nodded as well. "Alright, before we begin to discuss the situation at hand, I need to do a routine check up on you, now take off your shoes and stand on the scale." Yami did as he was told and noticed his weight. Yami was originally a perfect 93 pounds but the scale said that he was 100.1 pounds. He gained that much weight in just three months?

The doctor looked at this and then typed it up on his computer in Yami's file, checking the difference of his weight before and now. A slight frown on his face, he knew Yami should probably weigh more at this point but the boy was small, he would have to tell him to eat a bit more to help the baby develop better.

Then he had Yami got to the wall to check his height and he placed his hands on the small boy's shoulder's to straighten him a bit, Yami visibly flinched and Yusei blinked.

"Sorry… I don't like being touched…"

"It's alright, I've had a few young ladies like that come in here and I myself despise the idea of coming into contact with people, but I have to live with it, it's all part of being a doctor. Hmm… 5 foot 2, you've gained an inch since your last measurement." He typed this up and then did Yami's blood pressure before getting Yami to sit on the examination table.

"Alright Yami," Yusei began, "do you know what an ultrasound is?" He asked and Yami shook his head so he continued. "Well, it's a special device we use to examine peoples' insides to find tumors, pained areas, organ damage or issues, and of course it is mostly used in pregnancies. Now I'm going to need you to lift up your shirt."

Yami nodded and did as he was told. He saw Yusei activate a machine and Yami blinked, he had seen this thing before on that scarring-for-life video called the Miracle of Life video in health class that had everyone screaming and a few girls crying. So this thing was going to show him the baby then. Yusei turned to Yami and noticed his stomach.

"You're already showing this much? Dr. Choi said that you were just getting into the third month. Hmm… interesting." Jou looked at Yami and the doctor and knew very well that when a doctor said interesting, then something was up that they didn't expect.

Yusei took out what looked like a bottle for a sauce at a fast food restaurant and then warned Yami it would feel cold and weird and the boy nodded. He spread the tinted gel on Yami's stomach and had Jou turn down the lights to get a better look at the screen that started to show blurry images once Yusei placed the wand on Yami's slimy tummy.

Everyone looked at the screen, Yami and Jou were confused and couldn't tell what they were looking at but Yusei stared at it, blinking a few times before turning a knob and suddenly the room was filled with the oddest sounds.

They sounded like two fast heartbeats.

"What… what is that?" Jou asked, looking at the oldest person in the room. A soft sighed came from him before he looked at them with smiled.

"Those are your children's heartbeats. You're having twins."

TBC

* * *

Yep, Yami's have twins and they already have names.

The Pediatrician's office is based off the one I go to for my diabetes appointments, and the show Jou was watching was that creepy-ass Yo Gabba Gabba. I hate that show so much; the office always has children's shows on, that's why I bring a book with me. They also play kid's shows when I go to visit my mom in her area of work in the hospital after one of my diabetes appointments; usually I hang out in the back room, watching other shows in there.

I've had an ultrasound done before, but not because I was pregnant; it was to check my kidneys after I went into the hospital when my diabetes was acting up. Not kidding, the gel was inside of a sauce bottle and it felt so gross touching my skin, I hated it and the feeling stayed even after it got wiped off.

Next chapter: Yami needs to tell the others and how will they react to their friend's new life?

Please review and tell me if I should include spinoff characters or not.


	5. Chapter 5

I should explain that since Yami is carrying twins, his stomach would obviously show earlier then with someone carrying one child. My personal limit for someone to carry a kid is two, especially after seeing that whore of a woman who had eight kids and is milking them for every cent they have. I feel bad for those kids.

Yami's stomach size is based off an egg-pot comic from Deviant Art I found, it's a Death Note one and it's mpreg, guess who the unfortunate victim is. *grins*

Warnings: Abusive words and character bashing. I like Honda and Otogi, but I don't like Anzu or Shizuka and I feel bad for what I'm gonna have the boys say but not for what the girls say. If you have a problem with my not liking those two then you can just suck it up and deal with it.

A lot of people already know how I feel about certain characters and I'll express them in certain ways, sometimes I'll be nice but other times I'll bash them to no end.

BTW, what the hell is an egg-pot anyway? All I see in the picture is the nine months of pregnancy with twins for one guy in one setting.

You know what I found out today, a carbuncle is a really deep red stone. How the hell Ruby Carbuncle from GX is an animal is making me wonder about the brains of the creators of that show… I learned this news while reading Grimm's Fairy-Tales while at the bus stop. *awkward looking around*

Music inspiration for this chapter is from the insane Adam Green, look him up and tell me what you think of his music. All I'll tell you is that you probably will never understand what any of the songs he's done mean, I still have not understood them yet and I own two of his CDs. XD

On with the fic!

* * *

**Little Hands Fit in My Own**

**Chapter Five**

* * *

Twins, that word hung in the air as Jou's jaw dropped.

Not only was he going to be a father, he was going to be the father of two beautiful children! He smiled brightly as Yami stared in shock at the screen, his mind racing with different thoughts on the situation. "Hey Yusei," Jou started, "do you know the genders of the kids?"

"It's too early at this point, when he is about four months or five then it will be a lot easier to tell. As for right now on size and health, they seem to be growing at the correct rate and are both very healthy, though the one on the left right here is a bit smaller then the one on the right, but this could change over time. And yes, at this point they look like peanuts." Yusei pointed out on the screen before printing off images of the twins.

Yami took the pictures from the doctor as he stomach was being cleaned up and Jou was informed to bring Yami in every week until further notice to see how the development would go but before Yami and Jou left, the smaller turned to Yusei. "How come you don't seem very surprised by this whole situation? I mean, I'm a pregnant male for Ra's sake."

Yusei only laughed. "Well Yami, in this line of work, nothing really surprises you in the least. But I was a little shocked to hear from Dr. Choi of a pregnant male, but he gave me the low down on the situation so I wasn't exactly surprised when you came in since I knew what to expect. Plus I, heh, just recently met someone with a strange body, much like your own. See ya later Yami." He waved and the two others walked out of the office, very confused.

* * *

The ride home was quiet as Yami stared at the pictures he held in his hand in awe, his other hand was placed on his stomach. Jou looked over at Yami and broke the silence. "So what do you think he meant by someone with a strange body like you Yami?"

Yami shrugged. "I dunno, and frankly it is none of my business. So… now that we know I am pregnant, with twins no doubt, how are we going to let the rest of the Yugi-tachi know? I mean, I still haven't told anyone of what happened that night and I'm still not comfortable around people."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there. The only people even aware of this whole thing are the two of us, Dr. Choi, Dr. Yusei, and Yugi."

"Actually Seto knows as well since Yugi had a moment of giddiness and told Seto that they were going to be uncles."

"Kaiba's not part of my family." Jou glared at the road and yelled in pain when Yami gave him a pretty damn good hit to the shoulder. "What the fuck Yami?!"

"As long as he is making Aibou happy and isn't hurting him, he is a part of MY family and because I'm carrying the kids YOU helped to create, that means you have to fucking deal with a Kaiba joining YOUR family!" Yami didn't mean to sound rude but that comment was not needed and his hormones were acting up.

Jou grumbled an apology as he parked and helped Yami get back to the apartment quickly since he was starting to get uneasy again. Once inside, Yami locked the door and walked into his and Jou's room, shuffling through a drawer on the nightstand with Jou watching.

"What are you doing?" He asked and Yami pulled out a black binder.

"I'm starting a baby book, I found this binder the other day and decided to use it for a baby book, but I might need another since I have twins in here." Yami replied, patting his stomach as he sat on the bed and placed the ultrasound images in one of the pockets since he didn't have any paper in the binder.

The blond watched him and laughed in delight before walking over and placing a kiss to Yami's forehead. "That's smart thinking, got anything else you've been planning?"

"I've taken some pictures of my stomach since I started to show so that I know when I did and to show proof that I'm carrying these kids."

Jou smiled at that. "That's actually kinda cute." He started to laugh and Yami sighed and bonked him on the head.

"You're a dork, you know that Katsuya…"

"Aww, but you love me!"

"Yeah, yeah." Yami chuckled and heard the phone ring. Walking into the kitchen, he picked it up and answered it. "Hello, who is this?" Yami asked softly and heard the cheerful response of his Aibou.

"_Hey Yami! How did the appointment go?"_ He could tell Yugi was grinning right now.

"It went well, a bit uncomfortable and there were too many people near me in the waiting room. Guess what I found out."

"_What is it Mou Hitori? Did you find out the gender or something?"_

Yami chuckled softly. "No, it's too early for that right now but I found out that I'm pregnant…"

"_I know that already."_ Yugi interrupted.

"Let me finish, I'm pregnant with twins." Five seconds later, there was a very loud squeal in pure delight and he was sure that Yugi was spinning around in delight like he did when he was super happy about something. Yami then heard Kaiba in the background yelling at Yugi to settle down, making Yami slowly hang up the phone after hearing Yugi threatening him.

* * *

It was very awkward in Jou's living room. Yami was sitting on the couch right between Yugi and Jou; he held a pillow to his chest as he looked at the others in the room. A week after his appointment, Yami finally gained some courage to explain to his friends what was going on.

But he was still freaking out completely right now; he wasn't completely sure how he was going to tell them exactly. This wasn't the easiest thing in the universe to tell someone, it's like telling the person you love and have so much unprotected sex with that you have AIDS. All though Yami knew that was something he should not compare him current situation with, terminating that thought right now.

Sitting in the living room, acting lively and talking about the usual things was Anzu, Honda, Otogi, Shizuka, Kaiba (though he was not speaking), Ryo and Bakura, but Bakura was mostly pestering Kaiba by poking him a few times in the head until Kaiba smacked his hand away. Turning away from him, Bakura focused his attention to his rival and noticed his completely nervous look as he hugged the pillow, this caused him to smirk.

"What's up with you Pharaoh, are you upset because you are getting fat?" Yami glared at him and threw the pillow right into Bakura's face. He then turned away and crossed his arms over his stomach, which was showing a bit.

"I'm not fat and there is a perfectly good reason behind my current form right now."

"Oh?" Honda blinked. "Does this have to do with you being stuck here with Jou? With how he eats, you probably picked up his eating habits." There was a loud laugh from everyone and Jou glared at Honda, calling him a bastard under his breath.

"No, no it's not that but it… does have to do with Katsuya… guys the reason I asked you all here today is something that I really need to inform you of." Yami sighed and looked at everyone.

"What do you need to tell us about Yami? Did Jou do something?" Anzu asked and Shizuka glared at her slightly.

"My brother would never hurt a friend." Shizuka pointed out.

"Jounouchi did so something, and you can probably blame him a bit for his part in this story Yami's gonna tell." Kaiba spoke up, crossing his arms. He knew what this whole thing was about, Yami was going to inform everyone of his and the mutt's relationship and he might finally explain what happened that infamous night months ago.

"I'd like to explain this without interruptions people, so please let me do this." Yami said, and took a look at everyone's faces before continuing. "A few months ago, the night I started to live here, I got chased down by Ushio and his gang for almost six hours…"

"What?!" A few yelled as they looked at Yami.

"I said not to interrupt. Listen, he hates me because he blames me for making his life a living hell so he wanted to catch me and make me pay for what I did to him. He and his cronies chased me all over the city, yelling threats that I should avoid asking for help because they would start hurting others. I couldn't hide for long because they always seemed to find me, I didn't have the puzzle, I gave that to Yugi in case you were wondering why I didn't use it."

Sighing, he closed his eyes and rested his forehead on his intertwined fingers. "It started to rain and I had to find someplace to hide for a bit, so I ran to a playground. They found me and caught me there. Ushio cut my hair after he pulled it and he and his gang started to hit me…" He was shaking and he heard Jou telling him he could stop if he wanted to, but Yami had to tell this story. He wanted it off his chest here and now.

"They tied me to a slide, beat me up, cut me, jerked off on me, they made me feel weak and useless. They were going to rape and kill me, but Katsuya saved me and took me here. I became fearful of others, I'm loosing trust in people… even around you guys, anything can happen with people. I can't leave this apartment alone without screaming and crying out for help. The physical wounds are healed, but the mental and emotional wounds are still hurting."

Everyone looked at him, horrified to find out the truth of what happened to their friend, someone who didn't deserve something like that to him. Bakura was surprised to see his enemy in a state like this, he didn't want to admit it but seeing Yami depressed over something that happened to him, something that Bakura wouldn't do since it would be below him, was wrong in a cosmic sorta way.

"Mou Hitori…" Yugi stared at Yami but the other put up a hand to keep him from speaking.

"A month I stayed with Katsuya, getting use to this new me, this human me rather then the king I once was. I… feelings were shared between us and with this body; odd things can happen that I never knew of. It seems that I'm three months pregnant with twins, and Katsuya is the father of them."

It was already predicted that the room would be quiet with this kinda news, but a loud voice ruined said prediction. "Don't pull our legs Yami! You can't be pregnant!" Anzu hollered, pointing right at said person.

"But it's true Anzu!" Yami exclaimed.

A small cry came from Shizuka as she looked at her brother. "Nii-san! How could you?! I thought you and Mai would be together! How could you sleep with him?!"

"Hey, Mai would never date me and I love Yami." Jou said as calm as he could, he didn't want to yell at his own sister but that exclamation stung deeply.

Honda glared at him. "Jou, this ain't right! How can my best bud be a fag, this is so wrong! And how the fuck did you get Yami pregnant, did you take advantage of him or something?"

The blond turned his attention to Honda and glared deeply, standing right up from the couch. "I'm not gay, but I do love Yami, very dearly! And I never knew he could get pregnant, something must have happened to his body when he was given it! And don't call me a fag!"

"You're right Jou; I guess we should call Yami a fag then, or a freak since he's carrying kids!" Otogi spoke up and Yami winced at the harsh words that were spoken. His hands at his sides, his nails digging into the couch and he felt the all-too familiar pricking of tears in his eyes, but didn't want to cry.

A large argument started, Kaiba and Yugi joining Jou and saying how there was nothing wrong with Yami being pregnant and that it should be a wondrous thing in their lives and that they should be there for him. But the others, they were against the idea of Yami and Jou being in a homosexual relationship (but this was expected since they were not comfortable with Yugi and Kaiba being together) but the idea of them hating Yami for being pregnant, and even having the nerve to telling him to get an abortion was just wrong.

The yelling continued until one voice became louder then all the others combined.

"ENOUGH!" The group turned to Ryo to see how very pissed he had become. "This is against everything that you morons use to say all the time, I guess that we'll-always-be-friends-no-matter-what doesn't apply to when your friend is having a life changing situations like a male pregnancy! Now get out!"

"Hey, you just-!" Anzu began but Bakura spoke next.

"My landlord said to get out, and I suggest you do as he says or you'll deal with a professional serial killer." He said calmly, but his eyes showed raw anger. Honda, Anzu, Otogi, and Shizuka left, muttering to themselves and everyone looked at Yami, tears coming down his cheeks.

"They… they rejected me and our children without thinking about it…" He mumbled, his grip becoming tighter on the couch. Jou stared at him before touching Yami's face, wiping away a few tears.

"Yami… love… then that means they don't want as friends, but we can get through this together. We still have Yugi, Kaiba, Gramps, and even Ryo and surprisingly Bakura." He smiled, though it was sad, even his sister was upset with him.

Yami looked at him, before looking at the other four in the room. Yugi was smiling softly, Kaiba just looked at him with a clam look, Ryo gave him a nod and Bakura rolled his eyes and gave him a thumb's up before speaking. "As much as I hate you, that was actually pretty harsh and uncalled for. I'll help, mostly because Ryo will force me to anyway."

He looked at them before giving a nod and smiled, he was upset that his friends would walk out on him when he needed them the most, but he knew that these five would help him, he just knew it.

TBC

* * *

I had a very hard time trying to figure out how to write the confession scene, I don't like it but this is the best I can do.

Hey, I've got a serious question; does anyone know where I can download episodes of YGO season zero with files that actually work with Windows Movie Maker? I really need some that can work on there since I'm working on a bit of a dubbing project right now.

Next chapter: A few first starts to happen and it seems that Jou is starting to regret some of his actions around his moody lover. Also, a nightmare that will allow you to understand what happened to Yami that day.

Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm late, I know.

I've been distracted lately, mostly by a cute little web show called Axis Powers Hetalia. AWW!! I love Italy and I love Russia and America as well along with England, hell, I love them all! Germany's cool and America makes me laugh. Oh, did you guys know that the dude who plays Japan on that show is also the exact same voice actor for Jounouchi? It's crazy! XD There is another YGO voice actor on there to, the voice of Italy is also the voice of the Freaky-fish guy on the show!

Anyway…

Sadly, I lost all my documents when I had to do a system recovery. Bad news, I lost two stories I was working on but one of them is on a disk and the other was just something written out of boredom and it wasn't much of a story (though it was ten pages long), good news is that I didn't start any new chapters and the files for Dead have been deleted.

Yes, I'm happy about that story being deleted because I hate it, I will never work on it again and the only vampire story that will ever come from me again will be one based in the 17th century in Europe with everyone wearing fancy clothing and not looking like sparkling dorks who are probably closet case gays.

Anyway, here is the new chapter for Little Hands Fit in my Own.

Warning: Bad dreams and mild cussing

Oh, and Madam Hathor, I came up with a great scene for the Freedom story and I need to tell you about it soon or I'll lose the idea.

On with the fic!

* * *

**Little Hands Fit in my Own**

**Chapter Six**

* * *

"I hope they have that book here today." Yami mumbled to himself as he strolled down the streets of Domino City's downtown district. He shivered lightly when he felt that awful feeling of being watched run up his spine. He couldn't explain it but he had been feeling like that ever since he left the house.

He sighed softly when he reached his destination, but the moment he walked up to the building, he felt a hand grab the back of his jacket and he was pulled into the alley next to building, being taken away from the non-watching eyes of the people on the streets. Yami was about to yell at the person before he stared in shock at the site of Ushio and a group of strange men he had never seen before.

"Well look what we have here; it's that little mutant who got me in trouble." Ushio smirked and Yami tried to get away, only to end up with the man gripping his arm tighter.

"Let me go!" He cried out in anger and bite Ushio's arm to make him let go, which he did and Yami started running like the Devil was right on his heels. He took a sharp turn and ran behind a building but less then ten seconds later, he had been grabbed again. Ushio pulled him to his chest, an arm wrapped tightly around his neck and cutting off precious air.

"Think you can get away, huh? Not likely, I'll just keep following you until I get my revenge, and don't even ask for help because I'll just cut them with this." A knife was placed right by Yami's eye and he squirmed in fear as it moved closer, crying out for help.

"Yami! Yami!" He heard a voice and saw Jou standing nearby.

"Katsuya?" Yami blinked. 'But he wasn't here… what's going on?' Suddenly he watched in horror as the knife went flying and struck Jou right between the eyes.

"NOO!"

TWACK!

"Shit!"

"Oww!"

The moment the knife hit Jou Yami's eyes opened wide and he shot up, smacking his forehead directly into the center of the blonde's forehead, causing them both to reel back in pain. "Sorry Katsuya… I didn't mean to hit you." Yami said with a slight wince as he rubbed his forehead.

"It's alright; I'm more worried about you. You were thrashing about in your sleep." Jou spoke softly, worry was scene in his eyes and Yami frowned at this.

"I… I was having a bad dream or a strange flashback of that night when Ushio tried to hurt me." He said, sighing through his nose and turning his head. "It was when he first confronted me with his gang, trying to get me trapped but I ran… he caught me, like he did in real life, but I heard you calling my name and I saw you, but Ushio threw a knife and it got you right between the eyes and then I woke up… I was scared Katsuya… shit, am I crying?"

He reached up to try and wipe the tears away but two hands touched his face first and Yami looked at Jou before they connected their lips in a tender kiss. "Yami, please don't cry. Ushio is not gonna hurt you again and I'm not gonna die in that fashion, I'll die doing some spectacular or I'll die the way I came into this world, naked and sticky."

"Is that the death where you get drunk off your ass and strip naked while somehow sneaking into the factory where they make Jolly Ranchers and falling into the vat of green apple Rancher stuff?" Yami laughed and Jou nodded with a grin.

"Hey, I got you to laugh. Now come here and let's have you dreaming of good things, like me and the babies." He chuckled, his hand rubbing circles on Yami's small baby bump. "You had a nightmare like this one last night didn't you?"

Yami nodded. "Yeah, and for the past week to, but I looked it up and found out that for pregnant people, nightmares are common. At least I didn't dream about being eaten alive by Haga-faced cockroaches." He shuddered violently.

"That was scary, even though you told me about it." Jou cringed at the thought and lower himself down under the sheets, making Yami blink until he felt something warm and wet on his stomach, which was bare due to him being… in his birthday suit thanks to Jou some four hours ago.

"What are you doing?!" He cried out and lifted up the blanket, finding Jou kissing his stomach.

"Giving them a goodnight kiss before we go to sleep, I didn't do it before because I was knocked out."

"You're an idiot." He bonked the blond on the head and Jou laughed and said it's just Yami's hormones making him call him that.

He got another good bonk on the head.

* * *

"I don't like going to the hospital."

"Yami, I know you don't, but don't you want to know if the twins are healthy or not? That's why we have to go every week."

"It's been fours weeks and not much as changed since the first time we saw them, except they are a bit bigger now and so is my stomach. I already have enough reasons to hate stepping outside of the apartment, I don't need another."

"I know Yami, but it's normal to gain weight when pregnant. And besides, you look so cute while pudgy like-!"

TWACK!

"Finish that sentence and I'll make sure you never have kids or sex again."

"Okay… just don't hit me again while I'm driving." Jou whined and rubbed his cheek with a free hand. They just came back from Yami's doctor's appointment with Dr. Yusei and Yami wasn't too happy about being woken up at seven in the morning for an appointment at eight.

The morning sickness was over, surprising early for someone who is with twins, but Yami's mood swings were wild and unpredictable at the four month point. For example, last Thursday Yami was watching a show with Jou in the living room before he started screaming at Jou because he sneezed during an important line in the show. Then on Monday Yami started crying because he told Kaiba, when he was visiting him and Yugi, that he ate one of the scented soap decorations in the bathroom. **(1)**

Oh yes, the cravings are just as unpredictable as the moon swings.

Though, when Yami admitted to that soap incident, which took place on an hour before hand, Kaiba was a little confused and Yugi thought it was the funniest thing ever. After drying his tears, Yami proceeded to beat them both with a throw pillow.

Jou was trying to adjust to how Yami was now, even though he was starting to get use to the scared Yami he would hold in his arms when ever he feared Jou leaving or when he had a bad dream. Those moments were still there but Yami got over them quickly or fell asleep, Jou didn't want to seem selfish and cruel at making Yami's suffering something for him to enjoy, being that he got to hold and comfort Yami as much as he wanted, but he knew Yami was trying to be strong not just for himself and Jou but for the kids as well.

The blond sighed and parked in front of the apartment but noticed another car nearby with a blond passenger in the driver's seat, one that he knew very well. "M-Mai…!" He exclaimed and jumped out of the car, seeing that she turned to look at him with a smile.

"Well if it isn't my favorite idiot, I was waiting for you." Mai smiled and got out. Jou came to a stop in front of her and grinned brightly.

"Hey Mai, what are you doing here? And how did you know where I live?"

"A little violet-eyed birdie told me."

Yami blinked and saw Mai and Jou talking and he frowned deeply. He knew that Jou liked Mai in a big sister way, but he might not have been completely convinced of her seeing Jou as a younger brother. He sunk a bit in his seat, his hand on his stomach. Yami was the jealous type, almost as bad as Kaiba when it came to the subject, but he was able to keep it in check for a very long time.

He watched as Jou smiled happily as he spoke to Mai and she laughed before turning slightly serious and spoke to him, in which Jou's shoulders slumped and he started speaking again before pointing at the car, right at Yami. Mai nodded and walked over to the passenger's side of the car and Yami scotched a bit of a ways from the door as she opened it and smiled softly.

"Hey Yami, long time no see." She smiled again and Yami only looked at her, studying her face for any traces of this happy expression to be nothing but a mask. But when he saw no string around her head or those annoying holes for the eyes, he let down his tensed up guard, but only a little.

Mai blinked when she noticed Yami not saying anything and only stared at her with caution and she then came to a realization, she saw this look before on Yami's face and on a few other men's faces, he was jealous.

"Yami, don't be so uptight, I'm not hear to steal your boyfriend. I came to speak to you on a subject that's been plaguing your thoughts for a while."

"What are you talking about Mai?" Yami asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hon, Yugi told me what happened." He suddenly tensed up again and turned his head away.

"That is a subject I wish to never have to speak about again…" He noticed that she walked to the other side of the car after he spoke that and sat in the seat Jou sat in previously.

"Close the door Yami, I need to speak to you in private." Yami did as he was told and then turned to look at Mai, a lost look on her face. "Hon, I know what you went though no one helped me at that time." He blinked and titled his head.

"What do you mean Mai?"

"I mean that I was almost raped and killed Yami."

Crimson-eyes widened in shock as he stared at the woman who always seemed so strong to him, a woman that he saw as a good friend, a woman who was one of the greatest duelist he ever came across, had a moment of weakness like he did…

Before he could even ask how, she started speaking again. "About five years ago, when I was working on a cruise ship as a card dealer, a man came up to my table to play Black Jack against me, saying that if I won he would give me his very expensive watch, but if he won then he could have me all night long, doing whatever he ask. I wasn't in the mood to play, but I knew I could be the idiot so I used my aromatics on him and won. He didn't like that."

She sighed before continuing. "When I was heading to my room that night, the man found me and saying he wanted a two-out-of-three game. I told him to fuck off and the next thing I knew he dragged me down the hall to his suite, a knife to my throat. He wanted me, even if he had to kill me to get it." She watched as the color drained from Yami's face, she knew that this seemed similar to what happened to him.

"He tied me up to his bed after he hit me in the head, trying to knock me out a little. He then cut up my outfit, using some to try and gag me. But the man was drunk and his brain wasn't working right, making his tie loose knots on my arms. Just when he was gonna cut my underwear; I freed my arm and socked him in the face. I was scared, scared beyond belief but I ran out of that room and yelled for help. That event scarred me Yami, I was a bit of a shut-in for a while, being very careful of my reasons to even step outside or go to certain placed but I toughed up and knew that I could protect myself; I had the will power to do so. But what about you? Yugi didn't tell me everything."

Yami frowned and looked away. "A bully named Ushio use to pick on Aibou, until I messed with his head in a penalty game. He found me a few months ago, claiming I ruined his life and chased after me for hours, throwing out threats that he will kill anyone that I even asked for help or spoke to. I ran to a park but he and his gang caught me there, then he cut my hair, as you can see, after pulling on it. Then he cut up my clothing… using them to tie me to a slide before he started cutting me… and two of those guys came on me and when Ushio was gonna rape me…" Tears came down his face.

"If Katsuya hadn't saved me that night, I'd probably be in the ground right now, dead from a humiliating death…"

"Don't think like that Yami, you should never think about what could have happened, that will only make you feel worse. It will take time to get over this, and don't say you never will because I'm still upset about what happened to me, but soon the pain will be trapped within and you will move on with your life. But right now, focus on what is going on in your life now, like with the twins."

Yami blinked and she chuckled at his confusion. "Yugi told me again."

"Oh."

"Yami, everything will be okay, just remember that you have people who will support you through this whole thing." She smiled at him and Yami gave her a slight smile, though he was still upset, his mind all over the place with ideas of what will happen in the coming months…

TBC

* * *

And I've hit a dead wall, hell; I don't even know what to do for the next chapter. If you have any ideas, you can tell me. This was just a filler chapter I guess, I wanted some Yami angst in here for this.

Please review.

BTW, today is Seto Kaiba's birthday, let's celebrate by getting drunk and playing a children's card game with holograms.


End file.
